The Grey Moon
by gin ketsueki
Summary: (rewritten) "The night with the moon of grey- She shall go her separate way- A new moon will rise- With blood of the mist they despise." What does this strange prophecy mean? And what does it have to do with a certain apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

**MISTYCLAN**

**-Leader-**

Fieldspirit-Golden brown tom with dark blue eyes

**-Deputy-**

Gracefall-creamy furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

**-Medicine Cat-**

Owlwing-Brown and black tabby with green eyes

**-Warriors-**

Furzepelt-Brown tom with white paws and pale green eyes

_Apprentice, Horizonpaw_

Oakstream-grey and brown tom with yellow eyes

Wolfclaw-grey tom with black marks and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Blazepaw_

Rabbitwhisker-Brown and ginger tom with green eyes; Whitefeather's mate

Briarface-Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardstrike-albino she-cat with a blue eye and a yellow eye

Snakefang-black and white tom with green eyes; Flowerstem's mate

**-Apprentices-**

Horizonpaw-she-cat that has a deep red head and the color slowly fades to a black at the tip of her tail with pale yellow eyes

Blazepaw-golden tom with ginger stripes and blue eyes

**-Queens-**

Whitefeather-pure white she-cat, deaf in one ear

_Kits,_

Greykit-grey tabby she-kit with green eyes

Nightkit-pure black tom with green eyes

Flowerstem-golden she-cat with amber eyes

_(expecting)_

**-Elders-**

Silvercloud-purely silver she-cat with blue eyes

**MORNINGCLAN**

**-Leader-**

Sweetspirit-Calico she cat with pale green eyes

**-Deputy-**

Mouseheart-Light brown tom with yellow eyes

**-Medicine cat-**

Icefrost-White she-cat with sea green eyes Apprentice, Goosepaw

**-Warriors-**

Voletooth-small brown tom with green eyes Apprentice, Darkpaw

Hollytail-black she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Adderpaw

Yewclaw-golden brown tom with blue eyes; Kinktail's mate Apprentice, Lionpaw

Brightcloud-black she cat with fur that seems to sparkle and glow and pale violet eyes

_Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Redclaw-reddish-yellow tom with green eyes

Nettlefur-Spiky furred black and white tom with very green eyes

Seafern-Pale yellow tom with blue eyes; Dappleheart's mate

Starnight-dark grey tom with pale blue eyes

Dappleheart-Bengal she-cat with fierce green eyes; Seafern's mate

Sunleaf-ginger and golden tom with blue eyes; Thrushfeather's mate

Creamfur- creamy furred she-cat with amber eyes

**-Apprentices-**

Darkpaw-dark furred tom with ice blue eyes

Adderpaw-creamy tom with round, green eyes

Lionpaw-Golden brown tom with amber eyes

Goosepaw-Light gray and silver tom with grey eyes

Mosspaw-light brown and white patched tom

**-Queens-**

Thrushfeather-Ginger she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes; Sunleaf's mate

_Kit, _

Spottedkit-Pale brown she cat with black leopard-like markings and beautiful blue eyes

Kinktail-black she cat with white paws, green eyes, and a kinked tail; Yewclaw's mate _Kits, _

Sandkit-cream she cat with a black ring around her tail, black ears, and amber eyes Leafkit-beautiful russet furred she cat with lighter markings around her eyes and lush green eyes

**-Elders-**

Hawktalon-brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**FALLINGCLAN**

**-Leader-**

Shadespirit-black and brown tom with green eyes

**-Deputy-**

Firewing-fluffy ginger tom with yellow eyes; Ribbonwing's mate Apprentice, Dawnpaw

**-Medicine Cat-**

Petalmist-pretty, rosy furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice, Reedpaw_

**-Warriors-**

Poppyfang-black she-cat with white paws and a locket of white on her chest with green eyes; Pantherclaw's mate

_Apprentice, Wavepaw_

Pantherclaw-dark cream tom with blue eyes; Poppyfang's mate

_Apprentice, Rosepaw_

Frostheart-white she-cat with very faint baby blue marks in her fur and deep blue eyes

Snaketail-brown muscular tom with deep green eyes and a white tail tip

Heartblaze-fierce white she-cat with patches of black and grey eyes

Fernblaze-blue-gray she-cat with normal blue eyes; Yellowflight's mate

Yellowflight-golden yellow tom with green eyes; Fernblaze's mate

Stormcloud-Dark grey tom with green eyes and black paws; Lightwhisker's mate

Lightwhisker-silver tabby she-cat with long whiskers; Stormcloud's mate

**-Apprentices-**

Wavepaw-handsome gray and white tom with green eyes

Rosepaw-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes tinted with hints of violet and blue

**-Queens-**

Ribbonwing-dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes; Firewing's mate

_(expecting)_

**-Elders-**

Silentshadow-dark furred tom with amber eyes

Cloudsky-white she-cat with hints of darker fur and blue eyes

**BELIEF:** **"****Wind Shadows****"**** (when cats die, they become ****"****shadows****"**** of wind.)**

**Prologue**

A ginger she-cat coughed as she trudged on forward into a heavily wooded forest. She looked as if there was simply a pelt of fur draped over her bones. Her green eyes were dull and teary with exhaustion.

Behind the she-cat were three small kittens. Two, a black one and a ginger one, seemed to be bigger than the third, a silvery gray one. They looked just as ragged as their mother.

"Why do we have to take such a long walk?" The ginger kitten complained. The she-cat glanced down at her and then pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Flamekit. I promise that we will never do this again. We just have to make it to another place."

"But I'm tired," the kit continued. "If we're going to walk, can't we at least take a break?"

The she-cat glanced behind her. "We're almost there, I promise. You can rest as much as you want there." _No telling when she__'__ll catch up, _she thought worriedly.

The black kitten moaned. "You always say we're about to get there soon! We've been walking for an entire day now."

The grey kit sighed suddenly and toppled over. The she-cat's eyes widened and she rushed over. "Oh, what happened?"

"I'm so hungry," the kitten mewed weakly. "Can we eat something?"

The mother scooped her up into her jaws and went forward. "Soon," she mumbled.

"Hehehehehe."

The she-cat whirled around, eyes wide. That voice was too familiar... "Run!" she hissed at her two kits that were still on the ground. Seeing them stumble forward slowly made a bubble of urgency swell up inside of her. The she-cat grabbed the two and dashed forwards.

Not caring that she made a ruckus, the cat dashed as fast as possible through the trees. Her muscles ached even more, but she urged herself to keep going, for the safety of her kits...

_POW. _The she-cat felt a jolt of alarm as she was slammed back. She curled up around her kittens, taking the damage herself. When she'd settled, she opened her eyes and looked around, fearful. The she-cat then growled and crouched down. She'd spotted a familiar face...

The creamy white she-cat standing a few paces away had a wild grin on her face. "The ruckus you made running was so loud, I could hear you from another world! I suppose the rest of the patrol will be coming soon-give me your kits."

The ginger she-cat snorted. "Yeah, Creamfur, like I would!" The three kittens in her jaws began trembling slightly.

Creamfur narrowed her amber eyes. "Then give me the ginger one. She is rightfully mine."

The ginger she-cat snarled. "How is she yours? I gave birth to her and named her. She is my kit."

The other she-cat laughed. "Redspark, she's the daughter of my mate. She doesn't deserve a low-blooded mother like you! At least I have the blood of a leader's inside me!"

Redspark puffed her chest out, some light coming to her eyes. "It doesn't matter what your blood is. What matters is the things you say and the actions you do."

"I'm not here for chit-chat!" Creamfur meowed shrilly. "If you won't give my kit over, I'll take it by force!" The she-cat leapt at Redspark, claws unsheathed.

Flamekit was immediately snatched away. The black tom-kit snarled and grabbed onto his sister's tail. Creamfur easily pulled the kit away, and she laughed. "Brave little kit, do you want to come with me too?" She lunged for him.

Redspark dropped her kits onto the ground and barreled headfirst into Creamfur's belly. She snatched Flamekit back as she flew wailing through the air. Creamfur roared angrily and jumped back onto her paws and sank her teeth into Redspark's neck. Flamekit fell onto the ground, and her siblings rushed over to drag her into the shadows and away from the fighting she-cats.

No matter how much Redspark shook, Creamfur wouldn't let go. She finally thrusted out her hind legs and knocked Creamfur away.

The creamy she-cat rose up angrily. "Think you still stand a chance against me?" she sneered. "I know that I have made a fatal wound-if you don't die now, you'll die later."

Redspark was hunched on the ground, blood slowly leaking out of her throat. "Never," she rasped, lifting her head up slowly, "Try to threaten my kits!" With a snarl, she pounced, claws unsheathed, at Creamfur. The she-cat managed to dodge it, though she got a nasty scratch on her shoulder.

They leapt at each other, and when the spitting tornado of fur finally calmed, Redspark was on the ground, bleeding, and Creamfur was on her paws, panting.

"Redspark, never try to take my kits away from me!" she gasped, them limped over to the three terrified kittens. Redspark groaned as she lifted her head.

"She's...not yours..."

Creamfur laughed. "Yes she is. And I will take her back and tell the clan that you and your other two kits are _dead_." She spat out the word bitterly. "You'll be gone from this world in a few moments. And so will they." Picking up a squealing Flamekit, Creamfur kicked the grey kit and the black kit into a large fox den. They lay limp, seemingly knocked out."

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme-uhn." Flamekit got a blow to the head, and she passed out, limp. Creamfur looked over at Redspark, who was trying to get up, and snorted. "Give it up. I've got Flamekit already. Bye-bye, Redspark." The she-cat vanished as she leapt away into the forest.

Redspark knew there was no hope left. She sighed and lifted her head to the starless night sky. Maybe MistyClan heard the battle and could come over to save her kits. They couldn't die. They just couldn't.

The world was fading. As her eyes began to close, Redspark sent one last plea to her kits.

_Please, please live._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One ~ Greykit**

"Waaake up. Waaaaaaake up. If you're not going to wake up, I'm going to poke you..."

"WAUGH!" I screeched in pain as something sharp poked me on the belly. "OUCH! Wh-what was that?!"

Nightkit frowned at me. "I've been here trying to wake you up for the entire morning already! Our ceremony has even been postponed to when you wake up!"

"Whatever." I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and got up, shaking my pelt. I was happy to see that the silvery-gray fuzz I had when I was just five moons old was nearly gone. I hated to admit it, but my brother was so much more sturdier and grown-up looking than me. His sleek black pelt made me jealous-but wait, I don't want to be a tom! No-no-no-no-no-no!

"Wait. Did you just say 'postponed until I woke up'?!" I yelped suddenly, turning to face Nightkit. He grinned evilly and nodded slowly. My fur went hot. Every cat would be laughing at me now.

Ah, wind spirits. I tried my best to clean my fur, again missing several spots, but oh well. "Why didn't Whitefeather wake me up?" I asked in between licks.

At this, Nightkit cracked up. I frowned at him. "What's so funny? I don't get it."

"Don't you*ha* remember what *ah-hah-hah* you said last night *wah-hah-hah-hah*?"

My lips pulled into a frown.

**(flashback)**

"_Don't wake me up tomorrow morning and don't try to wash my fur! I can do it by myself! I'm grown up now!" I screeched._

_My mother smiled. "Alright, alright." She chuckled as she curled up to go to sleep._

**(end)**

Nightkit laughed even harder when he saw my face. "Shut up!" I screamed, and kicked him out of the den.

I took several deep breaths as I began to head outside. I'd been considered "small bodied and long tailed" sometimes, so I didn't want to look like a kit during my apprentice ceremony. I straightened my legs and lifted my tail high as I strutted out of the den.

Cats seemed too busy to notice me. I scowled and laid my tail in front of a passing cat.

POOM. The clearing went silent as the cat I just tripped fell face first into the ground. As he got up to look at me, I grinned, an innocent but also a take-that-you-stupid-loser grin. When the warrior faced me I coughed slightly.

It was my father.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He smiled tightly at me, and I gulped.

"I'm...standing here." I replied rather stupidly.

Rabbitwhisker sighed. "Now that you are awake, go get yourself clean." He turned to leave, and the clan laughed. I stuck out my tongue after him and padded away.

"For those able to, please gather at the Moss Hill." The leader's strong voice rang out, and all cats stopped what they were doing and began assembling to the large, mossy hill (AKA the Moss Hill).

Fieldspirit smiled as he climbed onto the hill. Our leader is strong, smart, and kind. I've heard that he was one of the greatest warriors ever. I wanted to be a great leader one day, but the idea of having to train to be a warrior was _ick_ to me.

"There you are. I've heard that you've woken up quite late, haven't you?" A voice purred behind me. I scowled as I turned around to face my mother.

"I wish you wouldn't frown so much. It ruins your pretty face." Yuck. Pretty face? I scowled so much it felt like my face was being pulled to the ground.

Whitefeather sighed, smiling. "Come on, you told me not to disturb you, right?"

"But at least make me get up if I'm oversleeping!" I wailed.

"Thank your brother for that," my mother laughed. "Now hush, I'm going to clean your fur anyways. You can't look like this going up." I sighed and turned back around to face the hill as my mother's tongue began rasping over my fur.

"Today," Fieldspirit began. "We have two young cats who have reached the age requirement to become apprentices. Nightkit, please step forward."

My brother bounced forward excitedly. Fieldspirit smiled at him.

"Nightkit. You are now six moons old, old enough to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw." The leader smiled as he raised his head. "Wind spirits, I ask of you to watch upon this young cat, keep him safe, and guide his paws along the path of a warrior." The wind began to blow, and Nightpaw grinned as he looked around. "The wind spirits," I whispered.

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" The clan called out, and my brother puffed his chest out.

"Your mentor will be Oakstream. Oakstream, you are a strong and skilled warrior. I trust that you will be able to train Nightpaw into a wonderful warrior." The two cats touched noses and left the Moss Hill.

"Greykit, please step forward."

Oh, wind spirits. The crowd parted to let me pass. All I could do was stand there. If I took a step forward, I was afraid that I would be sucked into a warrior's destiny forever.

Whitefeather shoved me from behind, and I stumbled forward and began walking. A few cats let out quiet chuckles. I felt hot again and walked forwards faster.

Fieldspirit was smiling with amusement at me. "Greykit," he started. "You are now six moons old, old enough to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Greypaw. Wind spirits, I ask of you to watch upon this young cat, keep her safe, and guide her paws along the path of a warrior." The wind was so much more stronger than I thought it would be. I sank my claws into the moss and crouched down to avoid being blown away. Even Fieldspirit looked surprised at the force of the wind.

"Greypaw! Greypaw! Greypaw!" The clan chanted. I grinned at them.

"Your mentor will be Briarface. Briarface, you are a very clever warrior, and I know that you will train Greypaw into a great warrior." As I leaned forward to touch noses with my new mentor, she grinned at me. I grinned back. Even though I didn't really know Briarface, I think that I will like her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two~Nightpaw**

Blazepaw is a stupid furball.

He's the stupidest, most arrogant cat that ever existed. I can't ever imagine anyone becoming his mate. Well, sort of, but only if they fell for his good looks and if the she-cat was just as stupid.

But Horizonpaw was totally crushing on him. They're both older than me, but Horizonpaw seemed very nice and we became friends on my first patrol. And then I didn't have the courage to tell her that Blazepaw was the worst choice as a "friend".

Besides, Blazepaw wasn't that good of a fighter. He had several clumsy blows that missed me completely. It took only a few moments before I had him pinned down.

Shock and surprise shone on Oakstream and Wolfclaw's faces. I felt satisfaction surge through me as I let Blazepaw up.

"You did very good," Oakstream meowed finally after a moment of silence. "We could keep training even more, and you will most likely become a strong warrior. Both of you did good." He added, after he saw the angry look on Blazepaw's face.

"Let's go back now. It's getting late." Wolfclaw stretched, flicking his tail at the setting sun. "Blazepaw, remember, you need to work on balance. Well, great first day, Nightpaw."

On the way back to camp, I walked as slowly as possible, taking in deep breaths of air. The forest in MistyClan territory was very fresh and unpolluted, as being the farthest away from the No-pelts territory. No-pelts were ugly, large creatures with no fur, and they walked on their hind legs all the time. Of course, I'd never met one, but the elders babble all the time about it.

"'Ey, what's dish?" I took another deep breath and a strong scent of smoke and pine trees mixed together filled my nose. I knew at once that it was FallingClan, for Oakstream had made me memorize the scents during the tour of the territory.

A black she-cat with a white locket of fur on her chest stepped out from the shadows of the pines several lengths away. Her pale green eyes were narrowed. "Whaddaya doin' sho closhe to da border?"

I closed my mouth and glanced back at the bushes where my mentor, Blazepaw, and Wolfclaw had disappeared. I received a blow on the head from the she-cat.

Stumbling back in surprise, I turned my attention back to the FallingClan warrior. "I...I'm not-"

"Shignalin' your friendsh, eh? I don' dink sho." She padded even closer, claws unsheathed.

I backed up a little and crouched in a defensive pose. "I'm not signaling anyone. I'm just trying to get back to my camp. I don't want to fight, nor do I want to get in an argument. I'd like to keep this peace, thank you very much."

The she-cat snorted. "Peash? Your clan ish at war with mine. How can a shtupid apprentish like you know anythin' 'bout anythin'?" She raised her paw, obviously going to hit me again.

Something flashed beside me and slammed into the she-cat. She yelped and scrambled away. Oakstream was beside me in an instant, tail lashing. "What are you doing, trying to attack an apprentice, Poppyfang? Wouldn't it destroy your 'she cat pride'?"

Poppyfang growled. "Whaddya talkin' 'bout? I ain't attackin' an apprentish, I'm jusht drivin' it away!"

"You don't attack apprentices, you know. I thought FallingClan warriors were smarter than this." Oakstream waved his tail, signaling our leave. I nodded and we both turned to go back to camp when Poppyfang called out, "Hey apprentish, whaddya you doin' near da border, really?"

Oakstream looked at me, and I looked into his eyes and understood; I needed to talk for myself. I turned to face the bristling FallingClan warrior and spoke.

"What are you doing so close to the border, warrior? I thought you guys knew better." I smiled at the seething Poppyfang and left with Oakstream.

"Good performance today, Nightpaw," Oakstream meowed, gaze focused on the path to the camp, worn smooth by thousands of pawsteps that cats had made ages ago. "You kept your cool. I honestly believe that you will be a wise warrior one day." He nodded at me, smiling. "Most apprentices try to attack and end up near death. However...you cannot always recoil from the possibility of a fight." Oakstream sighed. "One day, when you are old enough, I will explain some things to you that later you might understand."

I nodded too and looked down. I just hope he didn't mean that I needed to be bloodthirsty to become a warrior.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! This is sort of a "filler", though-can you guess who Rainkit really is?**

"No!" I bared my teeth at my mother. "I've told you already-I don't want to dye my fur black!"

Creamfur sniffed and frowned at me. "I'm your mother. Don't refuse me. We need to dye your fur for the sake of your future! If you leave it the way it is, you'll never be able hunt without being spotted first by your prey."

"Are you kidding me? There are lots of cats in this clan who have bright colored pelts! And are you suggesting that I am the only one who needs to have my color changed?"

"Yes, I am." Creamfur snarled. "You're my kit, which means you have to listen to me."

"No I don't!" I screamed, my eyes stinging. "I'm my own being!"

"Rainkit-" Creamfur began, but I stomped out of the nursery.

Rain fell outside. I climbed on top of the nursery and looked at the stretches of forest that lay below the camp. MorningClan was located on a tall hill, so we overlooked most things in the forest.

My mother always wanted my pelt dyed another color before my apprentice ceremony. I couldn't remember how she acted when I was two moons old-I'd forgotten all about that time.

I was flaming ginger, so I didn't understand why I was named Rainkit. But I didn't really care. Why?

I hated them all-the entire MorningClan. Not a single cat was nice. I would wait until I was taught how to hunt and fight, and then run away and live my own life.

But that would be so many moons later. I sighed, and closed my eyes, letting the rain lash against my fur.


End file.
